turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Minor Fictional Characters in A World of Difference
This article lists the various minor fictional characters who appear in A World of Difference. These characters play at best a peripheral role in the novel. Most were simply mentioned or had a very brief, unimportant speaking role that impacted the plot minimally, if at all, and never appeared again. Some were never even given a name. Beth Beth (b. 1986) was the niece of Irv Levitt. She was three years old when the Athena landed on Minerva.A World of Difference, p. 54. Carleen Bragg Carleen was a historian of the Roman Empire, and the first wife of Emmett Bragg. Although Emmett loved Carleen, their marriage was not compatible with his dreams of leaving Earth for Minerva. He later married Louise, 15 years his junior, who accompanied him on the pioneering voyage to the other planet.Ibid., p. 258. Cutur Cutur was a Skarmer merchant who purchased human-made tools from Fralk, who intended to use the money to buy Soviet batteries for the electric gadgets he had put on the market.Ibid., p. 110-111. Elanti Elanti was an Omalo Minervan of Reatur's domain. He was a massi herder in the far north of the domain. His massi were captured by Dordal's forces when they raided Reatur, taking advantage of his distraction in preparation for the Skarmer-Omalo War. Elanti followed his massi into Dordal's territory and scouted the position where they were kept. When a force of Reatur's soldiers led by Ternat sallied into Dordal's domain to reclaim the massi and exact a punitive tribute, Elanti helped Ternat launch a surprise attack. Grebur Grebur was a domain-master of the Minervan great clan Omalo. Considered a maniac by his fellow Omalo domain-master Reatur, Grebur refused to come to Reatur's aid when his holdings were threatened by the Skarmer. Grevil Grevil was the eldest son of Dordal, the domain-master of the domain north of Reatur's. When Ternat captured Dordal in a punishment attack for Dordal's raid on Reatur's massi herds, Grevil assumed the position of acting domain-master. Reatur sent him a demand for ransom for Dordal's safe return. Grevil refused to pay it, preferring to continue to act as domain-master, much to his father's fury. Reatur considered releasing Dordal, anyway, with the intention of precipitating a civil war between father and son. Gurtz Gurtz was a son of Reatur. Left by his brother Ternat in charge of the storage sheds containing farming tools, Gurtz left the tools in disarray on the floor, proving himself a fool incapable of such a simple task.Ibid., p. 105-106. Iverc Iverc was a Skarmer servant who helped Fralk demonstrate a prototype sailing boat to Hogram.Ibid., 108-109. Mountenc Mountenc was a Minervan of the Great Clan Skarmer and of Hogram's domain. In 1984, he purchased a Soviet-made flashlight from Fralk and was furious that it stopped working after a mere four nights. Fralk appeased Mountenc by obtaining replacement batteries from the Tsiolkovsky. Ibid., p. 66-69. Niress Niress was a Minervan male of Hogram's domain. He was commander of the guard of the Skarmer side of the Ervis Gorge when Fralk returned from his mission to deliver an ultimatum to Reatur. Fralk informed Niress that war against the Omalo looked likely. Nogdar Nogdar was a Minervan male of the Skarmer domain. He was assigned to guard the captive Russian cosmonaut Oleg Lopatin, who had attempted to defect from Skarmer service.Ibid., ch. 11 Nogdar tripped on a stunbush, and Lopatin broke free.Ibid., p. 269. Panjand Panjand was a Skarmer servant who helped Fralk demonstrate a prototype sailing boat to Hogram.Ibid., 108-109. Phelig Phelig was a soldier of Reatur's domain. He accompanied Ternat on the eldest's invasion of Dordal's domain to punish the other domain-master for raiding Reatur's massi herd. Sittep Sittep was the male in charge of the nursery where Reatur's budlings lived before they were old enough to function as people.Ibid., 106-107. Konstantin Tolmasov Konstantin Tolmasov was a citizen of Smolensk. Relatively well-to-do, he was able to house his two sons and three daughters in a two-bedroom flat. One of his sons, Sergei, became a cosmonaut and commanded the Tsiolkovsky expedition in 1989.Ibid., p. 8. References * *World of Difference, A